Only One Fourth Ma'am
by celticgothhardy
Summary: In 1975, a couple that wanted a child did something drastic. The child has grown with no knowledge, but Prof. Broom has watched, and waited. Now, he brings him in. First movie with a bit of AU mixed in.
1. Storytime

_Please don't kill me! It won't get out of my head. I'm sorry if I offend people.  
_

_For those waiting for updates on other stuff, I'm sorry, it comes in my head and I can't get it out.  
_

* * *

Let's start with a small story.

Abigail and George Handel were a very nice couple. They married at eighteen, small lovely ceremony at the local church; parents were very happy for them. The first three years were the best for the young couple.

Unfortunately, some things didn't go to plan. They wanted a family, and they had tried several times. Eventually, they were forced to consult with a doctor specializing in the area. He told them the bad news. George seemed to be infertile to the point of sterile. There may be one or two good shots, but they shouldn't hold out much help.

Abigail was heartbroken. She had wanted to carry every since sense she was little, watching her mother glow with the pregnancy of her sister. Now, she may never get the chance.

George hated seeing her so crestfallen. He had wanted a child just like Abigail, someone that he could raise and teach. He was working for an organization, a secret one. Mostly, he just filled paperwork while helping a man, Trevor Bruttenholm, also known as Professor Broom. They worked together well. Broom talked about his son not in name, and George wanted a child even more.

The chance came to them in a strange way. George was delivering paperwork to those working in a laboratory when he saw something that resembled semen. He frowned when someone explained that it was someones on the base, being tested. He didn't know what for, but he was curious. He came back and read the notes on it. The man wasn't mentioned by name in the results, just a number. The normal checkpoints were used when testing it, nothing wrong.

This was his chance. They could have a family, one that Abigail and him wanted. He found a container that kept cold temperatures and took a bit of the semen. Enough, that he thought she would have a steady chance.

She was outraged when he told her. They fought for three days. They argued over his job, the semen, the person that it came from. He told her what he knew, that it was safe, that he didn't know where it came from and the person wouldn't know. She finally broke down after that, finally relenting. Three weeks later, she couldn't keep anything down. They both knew it had taken.

He left quietly after that, not telling anyone that she was pregnant. Broom smiled sadly, stating that he was loosing a colleague in a terrible battle. He didn't leave a forwarding address, and hoped that nobody had known what they had did.

They changed their names and lived in the middle of Kansas. He took over a diner for a man retiring. His wife stayed at home. The child was born on a good day; she would roll her eyes when he talked about their son being born on the day that Mao died. She knew it was a risk, but his middle name was the name of her favorite brother. John Thaddeus Myers.

It took them six years to the organization to find them again. By then, Abigail had taken in four boys over the years. Johnny was glad to have little brothers to play with. She watched her family and was gratefully happy. They needed to pick up some items in another town. Normally it wouldn't take more than two hours. John didn't want them to go; he never did. He never liked the lady that watched over them.

The organization met up with them outside of the store they were at. Somehow, they had found out about the semen. They had been watching for a while. They had decided the couple needed to be brought back into the organization, now closer than ever. They were being punished for stealing, and serving with the organization would be the punishment. They weren't allowed to go back for their children, not allowed to say goodbye. All their sons knew was their parents disappeared during a drive.

%%%%%%%%%

Professor Broom was the one that noticed that the sample was lower than it should be. He had been surprised when his son had gone into a demonic equivalent of puberty. Several of the scientist had wanted a sample of his semen to test. He had gone along with it, as long as they only took one sample.

The sample was slightly larger than human males, and many of the scientists that didn't have another sample to go by, thought it may have been normal for it to lose volume. That it was settling or liquid had evaporated. Broom was the only one to notice that there was also smears and a missing container. He knew what had happen.

He was surprised they didn't find the couple until it was six years later. They had watched, at first, to see if the boy was anything like his father, physically or any other way. They were surprised, at the least, to see that he looked completely normal. The only thing noticeable was the hair, black instead of the golden colors of the mother.

The BPRD lost interest when they didn't notice anything wrong or different. He kept watching, seeing him grow up with no knowledge of his actual father. He seemed perfectly healthy and sane. Nothing out of the ordinary.

His entry into the FBI Academy was a surprise. Unsure he would stay, he took an active look into his track record. He was well, looking at going into the BAU at the end. That's when he intervened and brought him into the BPRD.

"Abraham, please don't mention his father. I don't want to bring him into it yet," he requested. The boy walked into the library and was shocked by Abe's appearance in the tank.

"John T. Myers, Kansas City, '76. T stands for Thaddeus, Mother's older brother. Scar on your chin happened when you were ten; you wonder if it's ever going to fade away."

"How did he know that?"

_He, not it._ Now he was unsure whether or not he had inherited something from his father, or if he was just nice and noticed.

_

* * *

_

_I know the idea doesn't seem remotely possible, but the magic of fanfiction helps._

_If anything is wrong, please tell me. I read over and over, but I can't catch everything. Please and thank you._


	2. New Sense

_Thank you to those that reviewed and faved and added an alert.  
_

* * *

There was a sense. It was new and he hated it. It was small, in the back of his head. Hellboy looked over to the opening door to see Clay walking in with a cart and a newbie.

It had to be the newbie. Clay never gave him a reaction like that. He couldn't see anything with the kid that would incite that type of response. No obvious signs of demon possession or monster in his blood. Looked human enough.

"Who's the squirt?"

"Agent Myers is your new liaison."

Something told him to reject. It was unfamiliar. His brain was telling him to keep him away from the job, keep him safe. He pushed it down, fast. "I don't want him." He waited a minute before adding something to make it seem as if he was annoyed. "What, did you get tired of me, Clay?"

%%%%%%%%%

He could feel him before the gun shots. It was the new sense, rather than usually newbie fear smell that he had over Sammy. He didn't like it, threw him off a bit. "What do you think you're doing?" he yelled.

"Helping you. I..."

"Nobody helps me!" Now that sense was telling him he had hurt him. _Damn, why the hell do I care?_ He has the kid load of the gun and gave him the little present that the hound left. He ran after Sammy and John followed him.

_Trouble, hurt._ He wanted to ignore the sense, but it became stronger and he forced himself to turn around. John was crouched in the middle of the road, cradling his left arm. He walked, not giving in to the instinct to run over. He got pissed that the person behind the wheel wasn't stopping. "Red means stop!" he yelled, slamming his right hand down on the hood and flipping the car over both their heads. He turns to see him still huddled, covering his head. "You alright?" John nodded. "Stay here."

One problem down, and that little nagging at the back of his head shut up.

%%%%%%%%%

John tested his arm and noticed that it wasn't broken, but he couldn't tell how bad it was. He still didn't move it while he made it back to the sidewalk, wary of the people that offered to help. He waited around the area for Hellboy. His com went off and he held the mic in his hand; the clip had broken. "Hey Myers," Red called. He interrupted his stammering to ask, "How's your arm?"

"My arm's fine. Where are you?"

"I just fried Stinky. Listen, tell Father I'll be home, but he shouldn't wait up."

"Wait, I gotta go with you."

"Myers."

"Yeah."

"Get Abe to check out that arm. Bye," he ended, turning off the tracker. John sighed while walking back to the library.

They were inside the library when he walked back. A few of the guys groaned when they didn't see him with Red. He bypassed them to walk inside. Professor Broom noticed him walking up.

"Hello, sir," John mildly greeted. "I need to talk to Abe."

"Why?" Broom asked.

"Red said get Abe to check out my arm. I, uh, got hit by a vehicle. Sideswipe."

Broom looked inquisitive at this. "What exactly happened, Agent Myers?"

"Hellboy was chasing Sammael, and he had gotten across the traffic. I was heading after him when I got clipped. Another car was coming and I didn't move. Hellboy stepped in front of me and smashed the hood of the car. It flew over us. He continued after that."

"Did you call out for help?"

"No, don't think so."

"Then how did he know you were in danger?" he inquired to no one, "Abe is in the truck." He walked to the group of vehicles without an answer. John didn't know what he was asking and decided to go and just ask Abe to check his arm.

"Ah, John, I see that Red will not be joining us for the ride."

"Yeah. Could you look at my arm for me?"

Abe nodded and placed a hand. "Bruised, surprising for the amount of damaged that you took, but then not surprising considering..." he left it unfinished.

"Not surprising considering what?"

"I'm afraid that the Professor will want to tell you himself."

"Myers, get out here. We need to get Red," a voice yelled.

"Thanks, Abe." He walked out.

* * *

_Please review. Thank you._


	3. Visit

_Thanks again to those that added alerts, favs and that reviewed._

* * *

He kept meaning to get Hellboy and John in the same room, however Rasputin and Liz's relapse had thrown the two of them apart, Hellboy trying to find and destroy every trace of Sammael and John going to bring Liz back into the BPRD. Now he would never have a chance, watching Kroenen coming down the staircase and seeing Rasputin sitting in a chair.

The touch bringing their minds together worked both ways. Broom saw the apocalyptic scene of his son. Rasputin saw the information that his master had not told him. They separated. "A son that he does not know about," he pondered, "I was told the girl, but the boy..."

"Stay away from him," he forcibly said.

"A protective 'grandfather', but there is not much you can do now." He walked out while leaving Kroenen to take care of it. _The son may be just as useful._

%%%%%%%%%

John was happy. A small tiny bit of his head was holding him back though. He was walking with Liz, who he liked. He was drinking coffee (and no matter how much she joked, it was a coffee, just with milk, sugar and flavoring) and talking to her.

That small nagging feeling in the back of his head said that he shouldn't be doing this, but he ignored it. He had his arm around Liz and was trying to talk without tripping over himself when the stone hit his head. He clutched it in pain but the nagging feeling showed a tiny bit of happiness at the fact that it hurt him. _Where did that come from?_ "Hey! Hey, who threw that?" He looked around for someone but the closest people were in the field behind him.

That small feeling in the back of his head came back when the agents jumped out of the cars. He couldn't place what it exactly was, but he looked around and caught it. There were two shapes on top of the rooftop. One was several times larger than the other. "Would you take her, please?" he asked, running over to the building. Hellboy jumped to the pavement from the fire escape. John stopped running and waited for him to walk over. They just stared at each other for a minute. They didn't say anything as they moved over to the parked car. The other agents drove Hellboy off while he went to get his moped.

%%%%%%%%%

Everyone noticed when Hellboy didn't talk or eat after his death. No one noticed that John hadn't either. At times when everyone else was eating, he would just take the cart to Hellboy without saying anything. He didn't ask questions at meetings and just nodded or shook his head to people's questions.

Liz went to Hellboy first, trying to get him out of his dark mood. Several of the cats twined around her ankles, hopeful that she would pay attention more than he was. All he did was sit in his bed staring off into space. She would walk over and managed to get his attention by waving her hand, but he just shook and stared off again.

She then went to John. Trying the cafeteria and his office, she went to the library. There he sat in one of the chairs, holding a book in his hand. She moved forward a few more feet and saw he was reading the library's copy of _Catcher in the Rye._ "Hey," she called, trying to get his attention. He looked up and smiled weakly and briefly before going back to the book. She watched him a couple more minutes to realize he was doing the exact thing HB had been doing. His eyes weren't moving and he hadn't turned the page since she walked in. _Both are doing the same thing. Why?_

John ended up taking a nap in the chair he had sat in to read the book. He rubbed his eyes and looked at his watch. He sighed as he realized that he had missed Hellboy's dinner time. _Doesn't really matter, he hasn't been eating._ He set the book on the table beside him and got up.

He began walking to the door when he realized someone was standing in front of it. His hand went for his firearm before someone behind him placed a blade at his neck. He wisely let his hands fall to his sides. _Damn it, someone walk through the door. I don't care if it's Liz telling me to never get close to her again, Manning firing me or Red killing me for missing supper, someone just please walk through the door!_

"I had rather hoped that he would have started the search by now. I had not gave thought that he would mope like the humans he walked with," he commented. His left hand reached out to touch his face. He moved it away, but the other hand of the blade welder held him in place. His finger caressed John's cheek. He forced back a shudder.

_Stop touching me. Stop touching me. Stop touching me._ "Who are you?" he muttered, voice a little hoarse from not using it.

"You haven't been paying attention, have you?" he lightly purred, continuing the stroking.

%%%%%%%%%

That little sense in the back of his head came alive again. His head moved to focus on another corner as the thought of fear came through his head. A stray thought ran through his head, soft but getting louder as the voice behind it became more insistent. He started moving when he heard the voice as Myers and not his own.

Flashes came to him as he started making his way down the hall. He turned down a corridor when he saw the library. He switched to another for the quickest access to the room. He started running when another flash of someone touching his face along with the chant of 'Stop touching me' in John's voice burst into his head. He didn't stop when he made it, just slamming into the door. He forced himself to stop at the sight of the man turning around and showing John still being held at the neck with the blade. "You," he growled, seeing the man from the alley. He also saw Kroenen as the one holding the blade and just growled again.

"Now that I have your attention," he taunted. Hellboy moved forward, but both disappeared, leaving John.

"What happened?" a voice asked. He turned around, placing himself in front of John. Manning was standing with a few agents that were putting away firearms. "Why the hell were you running?"

"There were two men here," John croaked behind him. He moved around Hellboy to address him. A tiny bit of shaking was noted in his hands, which clutched his pants at his sides to not show. "He felt their presence and came here to investigate."

"Agent Myers, what brought you here?"

"I noticed him and followed him in." He steadied a small bit when talking. "One may have been the assassin that Hellboy brought back. The other I did not recognize."

Manning nodded at the explanation. "Alright, you," he pointed at Hellboy, "get back to your room. Myers, get to your office to write the report."

Both walked out of the room and down the hall. John made to go toward the offices, but Hellboy grabbed his arm and pulled him along. "Red," he hissed.

"Scout," he replied, dragging him.

"I need to go do that paperwork."

"There's always time for paperwork later." He finally ended up at his room and pushed John in. "We need to figure out what the hell's going on."


	4. Guessing

_I forgot to do this. The disclaimer is in my profile. Thank you._

* * *

"Witch, Wizard or Warlock?"

"No."

"Parents, witch, wizard or..."

"No."

"Possessed by anything?"

"No."

"Friends with anything?"

"Fairly sure that all my friends in school were human."

"Any experiments in magick?"

"No."

"Any friends into magick?"

John stared at him. "I didn't do any and I don't know anyone around me that did them either." Hellboy was sitting on the edge of his bed. John was sitting in an unused chair that he dug up from a pile in his room. "Look, you have, for the last half hour, been asking questions that have all but insinuated that this is my fault."

"Has to be your fault. Not mine."

He glared at Hellboy. "You've been around magick and monsters more than me."

"I started feeling this when you walked in and stayed around. Your fault."

"I haven't done anything to cause this feeling in the back of your head," he argued.

They both turned to the door and watched it open. Liz stepped in before closing it mostly. "News spread fast. Someone got in?" she inquired.

"Yeah, felt them in the library."

"I was visiting Abe. He said he didn't feel anything from his tank in the couple of rooms over from the library."

Hellboy looked at her. He shrugged, "Manning won't know."

She walked over to the bed and forced him over a bit so she could sit with him. "What's going on?"

"Nothing," John piped up.

She looked at him and raised an eyebrow. "For the last couple of days, neither of you ate or talked. You slept," she pointed at John, "only when your body forced you to drop. I would say that HB's rubbing off on you, but this is one of the darkest moods he ever had."

"You haven't had anything to eat, Boyscout? You should go get something."

"The last time I tried to walk out the door, you grabbed the back of my sweater and lifted me until I was a foot off the ground." Liz started laughing. "It's not funny. Every time I go near the door, he watches me until I get far enough away from it."

She looked at Hellboy. "You've never done that to me."

He looked back. _Mine field. Avoid the wrong things to say. _"You can take care of yourself if anyone were to come in. Myers on the other hand..."

"Hey!" He crossed his arms at this and walked toward the door. Hellboy watched him carefully. Liz moved carefully off in order to stay out of his way.

Someone walked in at the wrong time, pushing the tray filled with HB's supper. His eyes left John for a minute to take it in. He used the distraction to sneak out behind the cart and walk out. He got about halfway down the hallway when he was picked up in the right hand and carried back. He sighed and didn't struggle like last time, glaring at the agents that snickered when Hellboy walked by. Liz was still standing by the bed when he walked in and placed John down a few feet in. He looked at Liz, who was close to laughing again.

"You weren't kidding. What caused you to become so protective, HB?" She received a grunt in return as he sat down to the meal and started eating through it.

"I have reports. I need to get home at some point to change," he argued uselessly to the red demon.

"I don't think you're getting out of here any time soon," Liz teased, "They also brought you in a plate; someone else noticed you weren't eating." She left the two alone after saying bye.

John pulled the chair he had been sitting in and took a corner of the table along with the only plate among the bowls and trays. Neither of them talked while eating. Hellboy made it through three bowls when John finished his plate. He placed it back on the tray and pulled the chair back with him. There wasn't anything to read and not a radio around. A TV that was running a cartoon that looked somewhat interesting and that was far from him. He dragged over to the front of the truck. He saw that the front had been cut off and was serving as storage. He stared at the TV until he started dropping off into sleep.

Hellboy stayed away from him until he was getting drowsy. He looked over at the other man and saw that he was sleeping sitting up in the chair. He snorted at the sight and then stood up. His eyes searched out the room until he found the little cot that he got for Liz during their marathon sessions. He pulled it over to his bed and placed it next to John. He found a spare blanket and pillow to go with it. "Come on, Squirt."

Bleary eyes opened. "'M fine here."

"You're going to fall over," he grumbled, and chuckled as he saw the body starting to do that. He pulled him over carefully with his flesh hand and sat him on the cot. Two hands moved down and untied one shoe before almost falling forward. He sighed and tugged off the shoes. He then swung the legs up and covered him haphazardly with the blanket.

_

* * *

Yeah, it's a bit funny, but it's a nice break. Please review, thank you._


	5. Dreams to Nightmares

_The disclaimer is in my profile. Thank you._

_AN: I hope this is a little better. There wasn't a lot going on, but hopefully it reads or looks better.  
_

_

* * *

_

_It was the library. He was sitting in the chair from today, but it wasn't today. It was a few days ago. Professor Broom was holding a book and rustling through it. He looked over and saw him. "John," he smiled. "I'm sorry; I was hoping to talk to the two of you together."_

"_Professor?" he questioned, confused. He stood up and walked over to him._

_He made a thoughtful sound. "There are some things that must really be told in person." He shut the book he was reading. "I unfortunately cannot. There is a file, with a letter, in the left second drawer of the computer desk. Make sure he gets them both and also make sure you are there with him when he reads them."_

"_Why..."_

"_Visiting him in his dreams, Professor Broom?" another voice invaded._

"_No," he whispered, turning around and seeing the man from today. He backed up a couple of steps when the man glided toward them. He was shocked when the Professor stood in front of him._

"_Stay away from him," he protested._

"_As always, protective of your 'family'," he taunted, moving closer._

"_John, you must wake up. Find that file and give it to Hellboy."_

John awoke and for a brief second, forgot where he was. The TVs in the room reminded him where he was and he got up quickly. Hellboy was still asleep. "Left second drawer," he whispered, getting up and walking across the room. He watched him while he opened the door and shut it as quietly as he could. After waiting a few minutes, he walked down to the library.

The lights weren't completely off, but the area was dimmer than normal. He made his way over to the computer desk and wasn't able to see the drawers clearly. He found a nearby switch that turned on the wall lamps to a moderate level. He couldn't bring himself to sit in the chair, and just pulled out the drawer. He brought out three files, but only one was labeled with his name. There was a note on it that reminded him to give it to Hellboy to read with.

He started moving back to the door when he saw the book that Broom had been reading in his dream. It was open, on a stack of books. He couldn't read it; it wasn't a language he was familiar with. "Whatcha looking at, boyscout?" Hellboy greeted, walking in.

He hid the file at his side, hoping that it wasn't seen. "I don't know," he admitted. "I'll go get your breakfast."

%%%%%%%%%

The plane ride was quiet. Most were checking equipment over. John was sitting by himself while Liz and Hellboy were talking between each other. He focused on the plans Manning brought with him and not the file next to him. He didn't know how to bring it up with Hellboy. He hasn't opened it, hasn't taken a peek. Professor Broom knew what the information was, and if he said that both needed to read it at the same time, then he would trust him. It was something that would need privacy, away from the agents. He doubted that there would be any time between the mission and getting back to the BPRD.

%%%%%%%%%

Hellboy left Manning to find the other group. Their voices were the first thing he heard. He knelt to hear them better, listening to them talk about who Liz liked. He chuckled at the response. He followed them when the sense kicked in, registering fear. He saw a quick flash, Sammaels approaching the two of them. "Marco, Marco, Marco, get your red butt over here," Liz's voice crackled in his ear.

He found the best place for him to start pounding for the quickest route. It took him a few minutes, when he felt the fear increase in small bits. He heard the scream of Agent Stone being taken. His outside surroundings barely registered it, but his mind heard it clear as day. He finally fell through and landed on a hound. He then had to start going after the others, protect repeating over and over again in his mind

Liz turned to John. "Hit me," she ordered.

"What?"

"Hit me."

"No."

She hit him. John wouldn't do anything and she hit him again. He slapped instinctively. Her hand lit up. "You should be running." He ran behind a rock bunch and crouched down. The intense heat and pressure waves knocked him unconscious.

John blinked twice, feeling blood on the side of his face. _Must have hit something when collapsing._ He forced himself to get up and look for Liz. She was lying in the place where she had been standing. He noticed her clothes were gone and he took off his coat to cover her. "Liz, Liz, wake up. Come on, wake up," he whispered, shaking her shoulder. He kept trying for a couple of minutes before he felt someone standing behind him. He looked over.

The man, _Rasputin,_ his mind supplied, was standing next to a woman, _Ilsa_. "Stay away from her," he tried to command, his voice failing partway through. He started moving toward him and he had to keep himself from stepping backwards. "I said stay away from her." Rasputin's hand grabbed his sweater and raised him off the ground. His feet tried to kick uselessly while his hands had to hold onto the arm to keep him from choking.

John tried to kick him and started hitting his arm when the man started carrying him. He was dropped with a small thud at his feet. "Ilsa," he commanded. The woman forced him up and made him walk down the way they had come from.


	6. Bad Time

_The disclaimer is in my profile. Thank you._

* * *

John was forced over to a pillar and shackled. The snow beneath him chilled him too much and he had to pick himself up to keep himself warm. _I forgot how cold it was._ His sweater wasn't helping keep in his body heat very well and he shivered. Ilsa had gone back to help her master. He looked around, seeing a rock with two holes and symbols carved into it. He saw an altar just after that.

He brought in Hellboy using magick, floating him over to a cog in the middle of the area and chaining him in something. Liz had been thrown on Ilsa's shoulder, the coat falling away at some point. She was placed on the altar. He covered her with a long flowing blanket. _Liz, please wake up. Wake up and run, get out of here._ He watched Ilsa come back in with the grenade belts. She brought out a sledgehammer and started pounding on the timers. To avoid shrapnel flying into his eyes, he looked away and twisted his head to look at the shackles. There was blood around his wrists from his struggles. He tried to use it to slip his wrists out, but they weren't doing as much as he hoped.

Hellboy started waking up and moving. Rasputin was reciting something, standing behind the altar with a book in his hand. "You are the key; the right hand of doom," Ilsa embellished, "Your stone hand, what did you think it was made for? Open the locks."

"Don't do it, Red! Don't do it!" he yelled. Ilsa slugged him with the sledgehammer. He fell to the ground, his head exploding at the pain. _Trouble, hurt. She hit him, the bitch. Stop her._ Hellboy let out a guttural yell and yanked the restraints in John's direction. She stood her ground, but looked in surprise at him, his response to the hit wasn't expected.

Liz heard something, someone talking over her. She heard another talking and then something hit something else. Then she heard Hellboy. Her eyes cracked open a tiny bit. She saw him chained in something and saw John further back. _I need..._ She closed her eyes, trying to draw the fire back up.

Rasputin was talking again, trying to convince him to become the demon. "No," he moaned.

He threatened Liz. "In exchange for her soul, then?" _Oh, you are so going to pay for that. I am no damsel in distress for you to use._ She brought her hands from underneath the blanket, lit them and opened her eyes. She grabbed the robes at his shoulders when he was leaning over. She pushed more and the robes quickly were set alight. Rasputin backed away, saying something in Russian.

"Liz?" Hellboy questioned. She moved over to him, keeping the blanket over her. She held the lock on the one side and set it on fire, burning and melting. They worked off the melted pieces.

John sighed in relief as Liz lit the man on fire and got off the altar. Rasputin had himself out and healed quickly. He nodded over to Ilsa. She walked over to him and drew out a knife, placing it against his throat. "Say anything and I will cut," she hissed, working on the shackles.

"Hey, get away from him!" Liz yelled, seeing Ilsa standing next to John. Hellboy started going over, but she forced his head up and motioned the knife at his neck, flaring the little sense in his head. She had the shackles undone and forced him to stand and move over to Rasputin. She moved away, only for Rasputin to wrap his arms around him, one on his chest to hold his arms and a hand holding his head.

"Let go of him," Hellboy growled, slowly moving over toward the three. _Protect, move him away, get him away. Threat._

"Red, just get out of here," John urged. "Get out here, go."

"Not leaving here without you, Myers."

"Do not try anything," Ilsa shouted at Liz, who was flaming and waiting for an opening to shoot at Rasputin.

"What will you do to protect him? What will you do to protect your son?" he offered, stroking his cheek.

Hellboy and Liz both stared at him. "Son? I think I woulda realized that I knocked up someone. So would a few others," he shook off.

"Then you deny that you will feel something when I do this," he demonstrated, taking the knife from Ilsa and placing it against his neck again. He growled as the little sense in the back of his head kicked back up again. "Demons are very protective of their children, connected to them so they can feel anything wrong. That's what you feel now. That's what you felt before, in the library." Hellboy tried to move forward. Rasputin started cutting just a bit, to warn him. John hissed. _Enough is enough._ He threw one of his legs back, connecting with something. Rasputin lessened his grip for a second. He twisted and pushed him back. Ilsa tried to hit him again, but Liz's well timed fireball at her interrupted, hitting the arm just as she was about to swing down.

Red's arm reached out and grabbed him, pulling him back while he went after Rasputin, hitting him over and over. The knife was lying forgotten. John grabbed it, planning on handing it to Hellboy. However, he became the target of Rasputin. The man rushed forward and grabbed him. He slammed the knife in the middle of his chest. John fell back toward Red, watching Liz throw a couple of strikes at the woman. "Liz," Red called out. She stopped and walked back toward the two of them. They started walking away from the scene.

"Child of Child, look what you have done," Rasputin gasped, "You've killed me, an insignificant man." The three of them looked around. He was kneeling in front of the altar. The knife was lying by him. "But you have brought forth a god." Something was coming out.

"You two get out of here," Hellboy commanded, watching it grow bigger.

"Red."

"HB."

"Go! Now!" he yelled. John wrapped an arm around Liz and forced her to run out with him.

He grabbed a sword off of a statue and started chopping tentacles that came near him. _Damn, how am I going to kill this thing?_ He looked over the thing and figured on getting closer for more stabbing in the main body. He moved around so it couldn't grab again and made it over to the pillar that John had been shackled. That's when he noticed the belts. He grabbed one and went for the other when a tentacle that he didn't notice grabbed him and pulled him up. He dropped the sword; he tightened his hold on the belt. He was flung around until the thing got him close enough to his mouth. "This is going to hurt," he muttered, pulling the cable when it ate him.

He had to wait a moment for the effect to happen. He made sure the belt went down first. The thing was salivating over him and forcing him down when the grenades started, blowing it up from the inside. It ripped apart and he was dumped on the ground. There was blue slime covering everything, including him. He walked out of the area and started searching for John and Liz.

_

* * *

Hopefully that wasn't too confusing. I kept changing it around, trying to fit in items._


	7. The File

_The disclaimer is in my profile. Thank you._

* * *

Liz had him stop at a cross-section, which was good for John, since he had a stitch in his side. "Do you think it's true? What he said?" John asked, holding himself against the wall.

She leaned next to him. "I don't know. I'd figured that any kid of HB's would be more red," she joked. He laughed at that, which caused her to start laughing. John slid down the wall; Liz just sat down. "You're still bleeding," she pointed out, poking at the cut.

"It's not that bad. My head's pounding. Getting hit with a sledgehammer hurts."

"A sledgehammer?" _How are you still awake?_ She probed the area carefully, but he still winced. "Good thing Manning brought a medic on the trip." They waited for a while and stood when someone started walking down the hallway. Hellboy came into view. "Dead?"

He nodded. "We need to tell Manning the only way they work is if you pull the cable on the belt."

"Didn't help that the timers were destroyed," John added.

Hellboy led them down a passageway, where they met Manning, who was waiting next to an open hole. John looked down in the pit and saw a cog and a leg beneath it. He pulled himself away. "What the hell happened?" Manning exclaimed, looking at the three of them.

%%%%%%%%%

Liz was given a spare set of clothes out of someone's suitcase. John was led to the medic, who immediately started tending to all the cuts and his head injury. Hellboy sat down in the same seat as before. Liz sat next to him, watching everyone getting ready to take off. She just settled in the seat next to him and fell asleep. He settled back and was planning on sleeping when Myers walked over, holding a file in his hand. There was a bandage on his neck and another wrapped around his head. "You're looking like the beginnings of a mummy," he jested.

He ruefully smiled. "Professor Broom," he started, "he wanted you to read this." He didn't mention the part about him staying. He settled on the other side of him and settled back. Hellboy opened up the file and started with the letter at the top of the pile.

_Son,_

_By reading this, I unfortunately was not able to talk to you and John personally about this sensitive subject. I am sorry; this is something that I wish I would be able to talk to the two of you for, but some things cannot be helped._

_I was working with a man, George Handel. He and his wife Abigail did not have any children. He had expressed that they wanted one, but they were having problems. Several places had not allowed them to adopt due to their age and inexperience. George himself could not produce semen and they were not willing or able to go to the banks._

_This was around the time you were just hitting puberty according to your body. When you began, the scientists asked for one sample. That is all I allowed them to take. George saw it out when he was delivering papers. He impregnated his wife with some of the sample. He left after that, not telling anyone. I, however, found out while going through the results with the scientists and saw the sample. It was lower than it should have been, even with all the testing that they did._

_We started searching for them after. No one could predict what would happen when the child was born. When it came close to the end of a human pregnancy, we began watching hospitals around the country, waiting for unusually births. Ten months went by and we had not heard of anything. It took us six years to find them. _

_A few agents were out in Kansas searching for an artifact when they saw George with a young boy. One of the agents recognised him and called it in. They were ordered to watch over the family. The oldest boy fit with the profile that we were looking for. There was nothing physical that would have marked him. He mostly looked like his mother, except for his hair, dark like yours._

_The parents were taken into custody. They could not actually go to jail; it wasn't something that they could be arrested for. They were brought back to the BPRD; the punishment being that they would work here until their deaths. Neither were allowed to contact the children._

_The children were split among three family members. The two youngest went to an aunt in Newton, Kansas. The other two went to uncles in Chicago. The oldest went to Abigail's brother, Thaddeus. He was introduced to the BPRD when the boy was brought to him. He was told to report if something out of the ordinary happened with him. He died of cancer when the boy was eighteen. We kept track of him through public files. He went to college, and then the FBI academy. _

_If by now, you could not guess, John is the boy. He was heading to the BAU when I brought him to the BPRD. I hope that he will be there for you when I cannot. He is your son, Hellboy, at least biologically. Let him in._

He finished the letter and looked over at John, who had slid his head over to read the letter better. His eyes were shining and he wiped them quickly when he saw him looking. He nodded to an unvoiced question and he moved on to the contents of the file. The report on George and Abigail he handed over to John. He looked at the test sheet on his sperm and moved on to something else. John's entrance into the academy was also placed in here. There were also notes that Father had taken.

_August Eleventh, 1987._

_There were reports of a pedophile that had approached John. The agent we assigned to watch over John noticed him trying to kidnap the boy before he interfered, scaring the man off. Hellboy was reported to be more aggressive than normal at the time, taking down a vampire that he assaulted until he destroyed the corpse._

_November Twenty-fifth, 1991_

_John was in a small accident, broken left arm and wrist. Hellboy mentioned phantom pains, most thought it was just an excuse to watch the televisions and not do his reports._

_May Fifteen, 1994_

_Thaddeus has fallen sick. Cancer. The boy is not taking it well. His girlfriend left a while back and he seems to be depressed. Hellboy is acting the same, although he has been withdrawn since talking to Elizabeth about something. Unsure whether it is related. On the date of Thaddeus's death, Hellboy was whispering a crossover prayer. When asked who had died, he answered that he 'didn't know, but it was someone close.'_

_So it's not new._ He thought, reading them over. _I just didn't pay attention._

_October Second, 2004_

_John has just recently joined the BPRD. On the recent mission, he was in danger of being run over by a car. Hellboy stopped the car before continuing on following Sammael. When talking, he mentioned that he did not yell out for help. Hellboy would have been intent on going after Sammael; I believe something pulled him back to help John. I am unsure on what exactly it is._

"I forgot about that," John whispered. He was reading the notes as well, looking at the first one. "The person told Uncle Thad. He mentioned that the man had been following me around town. Thad said I needed to watch out more, that people wouldn't be as nice like him." He took the papers that Hellboy had passed over and started going through them. He made it about halfway before falling asleep, sliding in his seat and falling against Hellboy's arm.

"I'm not a pillow, boyscout," he grumbled halfheartedly. He heard something mumbled, but the head didn't move off. His left hand had to maneuver to grabbed the papers and stuff them back into the folder before they scattered around.

"I don't know; I think you make a very good pillow," Liz whispered, taking his left shoulder. She looked over to John. "Should he be sleeping with that?"

_

* * *

One more chapter. It's almost over._


	8. Passing

_The disclaimer is in my profile. Thank you._

* * *

The papers recorded what happened to the couple. George had been killed when a possessed agent killed him. He was buried under his actual name in a cemetery. John visited him first. He had a potted orchid flower when he made it to the grave. There were remains of flowers lying on top and a simple slab with his name and dates. He set it beside the slab and knelt down. "Hi, Dad. Haven't seen you in a while. Last time, I was six. Look at me now," he chucked sadly. "Twenty-six. High school, college, Academy. FBI agent, officially. Unofficially, I'm part of the 'nanny squad'. I think you can guess of the person I'm working with now."

He paused a moment, feeling the winds around him and seeing some dried leaves fly around. "I know the story, at least from Professor Broom's point of view. I don't know what to say. If you hadn't done it, then I wouldn't have been born, but you wouldn't have been punished. You might have had a better chance at a family. Maybe starting with fosters you could take in and adopt," he argued, "Then, if I hadn't been born, the world may have been destroyed a couple of days ago."

He stared at the slab. "Guess I should explain that," he ruefully resumed, sitting down and resting his knees. He talked what happened in Russia, taking his time. It seemed cathartic in a way. Manning had ordered him to talk to someone, but except for Liz, he couldn't actually explain what happened without talking about Hellboy and him. He didn't know what would happen if they found out. He didn't want to consider some of the things that they would do if they found out.

He looked around again, making sure no one was in the cemetery. "Guess it's a good thing that no one's here. They would either think I'm crazy or they would be trying to tell the world. They try to keep him covered up and it's me that let's it out." _I should get going. Visiting hours are almost over._ "Sorry to leave, Dad. But there's someone else I need to visit. Mom's alive, but she has cancer. Breast cancer. It's bad. The professor had been visiting her before he died. She's in the final stages. I'll be back another day, as long as HB doesn't get locked in his room again. When he does that, he plans marathons and locks Liz and me in his room to watch them. I've missed a few meetings because of those. Fallen asleep a few times also." He grinned and picked himself up, shaking off leaves and dusting off. "Bye Dad, see you again."

%%%%%%%%%%

"She won't last more than a week. It was too far when she came in," the doctor told him, leading him down to the room where she was. "Most of the time, she's unconscious, so you may not be able to talk to her." He looked over to John. "Are you sure about this?" He nodded. The doctor walked away and he opened the door.

There were flowers on the table beside her. They were starting to wilt. He moved them over slightly to place the vase with daffodils. He found the chair in the corner and brought it to her bedside. Unsure of whether to talk, he just carefully took her hand in his, watching the IV. "Where do I start?" He sat and talked about what he remembered. She didn't move, which worried and calmed him. He didn't know what he would do if she did wake up. He didn't talk about what he did at the cemetery. He talked about high school and the small batch of friends he had. He talked about Thad and his moped. He didn't talk about Laura, but he never wanted to talk about that. He mentioned college and paused. Did he talk about the FBI and the BPRD or did he skirt around it?

He didn't decide quickly enough. The hand he was holding started moving and Abigail opened her eyes. "Oh, umm..." he fretted, wondering what to do. She looked over to the pitcher with the glass. He filled it up partway and helped her sit up a bit so she could drink a few small sips. He placed it down when she pushed it away. "How much did you hear?"

"I believe it was when you started talking about Thaddeus." She smiled. "I never thought I would see any of you again."

"If only I could tell the guys," he whispered.

"He brought you in, didn't he?"

"After I went through the Academy."

"Do you know?"

"Yeah."

"Did he tell you who it was?"

"No, but I know who. Professor Broom is dead; he had a file on it. Read it with him, my biological father."

"Did he die of the cancer?" He shook his head. "Murdered?" He nodded. She ventured onto another topic. "How are the others?"

%%%%%%%%%

Liz walked in on HB whispering something in Latin while holding his father's crucifix. She sat by him until he was done. "What is it?" she asked quietly.

He stared ahead. "Abigail passed. John's there with her," he muttered. She nodded and stayed silent. "Movie night?" She smiled. "Boyscout won't be bugging us tonight; we have the place to ourselves."

_

* * *

The last chapter. This is done, completed. Thank you all for reading._


End file.
